There are a number of different types of telescope mounts or bases in existence. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,658. This patent discloses an adjustable mount. The mount of this invention is a scope mount for a rifle and has mounting studs which are held in position by engagement of their lower conical faces with apertures in the mounting plate. A pair of clamps are secured to the mounting studs by adjustment screws which have conical end faces that engage the conical faces of the studs to draw the clamp down on the mounting plate.
Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,508 which discloses a telescope sight Mount. The telescope sight mount of this invention discloses a mount having a base portion and cap means flexibly connected together at a joint above the centerline of the sight mount connectable to the base portion. There is also a tightening means connecting the cap means to the base portion at a point below the centerline of the sight mount.
Although these devices are acceptable for the purposes for which they are designed, neither discloses an arrangement which can accommodate different styles and sizes of telescope.